WORK BRAIN WORK
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever wrote in my life. What is it about? I'm not really sure... Anyway, it's complete, and it's ZATR!


**"Zim?" **

Zim let out a groan in pain. Tak sighed.

"Zim..."

She gingerly walked over the the ruins of the building, to Zim. He was burried in a pile of glass, blood surrounding him.

She moved a few particles of glass, bending over to the pained irken boy.

"T-Tak..."

She cupped his bloodied cheeks gently. Zim winced, but let her. He didn't want her to leave.

"Why would you..." She started, but ended up shushing herself. They were unneeded naggings. He did not deserve it.

Carefully, she managed to pull him out of the mess, a few glass shards slicing her. Zim let out an exhausted moan.

Tak set him on her lap, ignoring the blood spilling onto her. She traced his jawline. He cracked his eyes open a bit more.

"Tak... Leg..." He spoke, voice cracking at high notes. She shifted her eyes to see metal lodged into it.

"Oh Zim..." She mumbled, taking it out quickly. Zim gasped in agony before curling up into a ball on her legs. He shook pathetically.

Tak's eyes filled up with relief. She ran her hands through his wig, matted with sticky, red liquid. He whimpered.

"I can't believe your alive..."

He gave her a strained smile, ignoring the stinging pain it brought over him.

"I am Zim...!" He choked out, blood splattering on the remains of the building. She rolled her eyes.

Tak pulled off his wig, uncovering two long stalks, quivering in distress. She began to examine his antennas, making sure no piece of glass had come in contact with it, unknowing of the pleasure that was coursing through Zim as she stroked the stalks.

A long sigh fell from his bruised lips. Aches became unnoticed. All that mattered was... Well, her.

And with each stroke, he felt himself become more and more vulnerable. They had TAUGHT him to ignore this! But... Zim slowly began to crave this pleasure. Just like explosives, and doom. He began to want her closer, and... He shivered at the thought.

Tak, still not realizing she was causing him to spasm in exhilaration, continued her petting motions. And Zim was going crazy over every one. First, Tak noticed his breathing quicken. Then, his left leg started to thump up and down slightly. And soon, a blush overcame his features. He sat up, barely twitching in pain.

"Zim... Are you..."

Tak was cut off by forceful lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. His antennas started to curl inward as he tried to draw her closer to him. Tak, shocked, decided her best option was to give Zim what he wanted. Even if he did taste like blood.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Tak found Zim's noises he made during the kiss rather funny. He always managed to go "Unnnnnn..." before the end of each one. Tak wrapt her arms around his neck. He purred in enjoyment.

Zim put her on his lap, ignoring the agony that washed over him as he did. He just wanted her closer, he wanted more of her... And he wanted her now.

Tak pulled away, despite Zim's attempts to continue the lip lock. He frowned at her. Tak sighed.

"In case you forgot, your bleeding. We need to get you home."

Zim rolled his eyes, beginning to mumble to himself. "When Zim gets home, I will push Tak against the wall, kiss her until her lips hurt, and..."

"Z-Zim!"

Tak covered her flushed face, causing Zim to smirk deviously.

"Zim turns you on, no?"

Tak glared at him. "Shut up. I saved your little green butt and you know it."

Zim was silenced. Tak grinned victoriously, bringing herself to stand.

"Now, can you...?" She gestured to her position.

Zim nodded vigorously. He pushed himself off the ground quickly, not yet noticing the extreme pain he was in until a second after. He toppled over, wincing.

"Uh... Give me time."

Tak instead, got down on her knees, lifting Zim up as if he weighed nothing. Zim squealed in suprise, blushing hard. Tak was carrying him like he had seen human males carry brides!

"Let! Zim! Down!" He demanded, face growing redder. Tak laughed.

"Your adorable, you know that?" She grinned. Zim bit his lip, face red as a... Red thing.

"I am not 'adorable'..." He mumbled, pouting. Tak just let out a huff, holding him tighter.

"I love you."

Zim looked up at her... And smiled.

"Zim loves you too, crazy Tak- Creature."

-/-

...

Authors notes: OH MY GOSH IM FREAKING STUCK! I tried to write part 3 of my ZATR and this is what ended up happening-

1. I looked at captioned memes with cats

2. I wrote this for no reason at all

3. I looked up 'invader zim' on Wikipedia

4. I ate an apple

WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING FOR PART THREE?! WORK BRAIN, WORK!

Anyway, I have no idea why Zim is in a building's ruins. He probably tried to destroy the 'evil office workers of doom' or just crashed his voot cruiser into it. Whatever it was, Tak bailed him out.

You like? :)

And wish me luck for part three!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
